


Happy Shancemas!

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: A collection of Shance prompts for another Secret Santa recipient.Always and Forever-Prince/Guard AUGood For the Soul-101 Dalmatians park meeting AUUntil the End-High School AUAnswers in Your Eyes-Monsters & Mana AU





	1. Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DTheShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/gifts).



> Their first prompt was for a Prince/Guard AU. It's a simple little piece but the scenery was slightly inspired by a location in Ni No Kuni 2.

Hands from onlookers clapped along to the lively music as it floated through the open square. The four person band had taken up residence in front of the fountain, playing for any that would listen and eventually drawing a crowd. Soon enough the braver of the crowd began to dance and the sound of laughter joined the melodies. The brown haired boy’s own voice rang amongst them, smile bright as he moved from partner to partner. Hands touched briefly before they switched again until the melody shifted slightly and his new partner was stuck with him for a little while longer. She was older than he was but full of just as much life and joy as he was. When her hand gestured briefly towards his head, he was quick to readjust the hood. Amused green eyes sparkled but she didn’t say anything about the delicate circlet that had been visible for a brief moment. The majority of the people here knew who he was as he knew them but there were still plenty that didn’t or shouldn’t.

As they twirled around the woman’s eyes flitted off to the side before that amusement was back. “Looks like your babysitter is here.” She teased. Brilliant blue eyes scanned the crowd, trying to be subtle as they turned around and around. As always the music and dancing drew onlookers too afraid or tired to join in but wanting to enjoy it all the same. There at the edge of the crowd he saw the royal guard. Even without his unique hair, Captain of the Guard Shirogane stuck out like a sore thumb. “Guess he’s getting wise to your habits my Prince.” The woman said, voice full of mirth as Lance rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“You would think he’d have some mercy on me.” Lance grumbled. When blue eyes looked up again they met brown. “And that’s my cue to go somewhere else. You’re a great dance partner but I bet you’d have way more fun with Shiro.” Lance hinted as she laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered although I think you like the chase.” Lance put a hand to his chest and feigned shock. 

“Never. Say hi to the kids for me.” As soon as he was given an opening Lance switched partners, using the new dance to make his way towards the opposite edge of the crowd. Glancing back, he could see Shiro trying to make his way over, noticing Lance before his dance partner caught Shiro’s hand and pulled him into one with her. Lance would have loved nothing more than to watch Shiro try to get out of this one but he needed the extra time to put distance between them. Giving Shiro a smirk, he adjusted his hood again and slipped out of the circle and into the small crowd. As soon as he was out the other side the boy ran down the bustling street. More than once he had to make sure not to bump into someone carrying boxes or a basket of goods they had just purchased. The further down the street the more he could smell the sea Their kingdom had the largest port of any other which brought with it plenty of merchants. It was how they became such a center for commerce including housing the main seat of the Merchants Guild. 

Running down the cobbled street, he slowed down and stopped to watch a large ship coming into port. Already people were moving about, getting ready. The docks were probably his second favorite place after the square. They had music here but it was different. Lively but not the kind you danced to. Not unless you were drunk and the songs the sailors came up with could make just about anyone blush. Lance loved it so much. 

The shout behind him was enough of a warning that he didn’t even bother to turn around. Instead he hopped over the low wall, half running down the small hill, the momentum carrying him. Lance thought he might tumble into the water. He was less than graceful but at least it was less embarrassing than falling. Been there and done that, cloaks did nothing but try and drown a person. Hearing steps much closer behind him, this time he took off into a full sprint, cloak billowing behind him. Laughing he turned and opted to jump down the short set of step, heading towards the ruins just ahead. Some kind of tragedy had happened long before he was even born but instead of rebuilding, the kingdom had opted to build anew around it. No one really came here save for the occasional child though no one was suppose to. 

Boots became soaked as he stepped in the shallow water that covered the old cobblestone. It wasn’t subtle but that was the point. Stepping off into another part, he took several twists and turns back to stone that was still above water before slowing down, chest heaving from the exertion. Blue eyes looked around, peering cautiously around corners but not seeing or hearing anything. Smirking to himself, he put hands behind his back and hummed a soft tune as he climbed a set of stairs, not worried that the hood no longer concealed him. Inhaling deeply, he really did love the salty air that slipped into every part of the kingdom. It seemed to be the strongest here oddly enough. 

Turning the corner to his favorite spot he ran head first into a very solid and yet very alive wall. Immediately jumping back, he looked up at the familiar and extremely unamused face. “How the hell did you get up here so fast!?” Lance exclaimed holding his nose. 

“Language and I’ve chased you down enough that I’ve learned a few secrets of my own.” The taller man said, crossing his arms. Putting his hands on his hips, Lance met the look with one of his own. 

“Well that is completely unfair and absolutely against the rules. Yes-” He held up a hand. “There are rules. Which you broke. So you have to make it up to me.” Shiro didn’t look very convinced, the two of them staring each other down. “What? I’m the Prince I’m pretty sure I make the rules.” That seemed to get a small smile from Shiro who knew he was caught when Lance grinned. 

“When are you going to stop doing this? You know they’re just going to send me after you. I’m the only one that can catch you.” The scarred man asked. Lance walked past him, pausing to look back 

“You’re the only one I let catch me.” He clarified, winking before walking out onto the remains of what he felt was a bridge. He didn’t know where it possible could have went but it gave the best view of the sun as it moved down to meet the ocean. Looking out over the waves, he waited for Shiro to join him before speaking .“I could blame it on it being so boring in that place but honestly coming out here means I get to be with you.” Slowly he felt Shiro shift so they were barely brushing. Taking the initiative, Lance leaned into him, smiling as he felt an arm wrap around him. “Someday I’ll get to have you by my side like you deserve.”

“You already have me, always and forever.”


	2. Good for the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their second prompt was Shiro and Lance meeting after their dogs get their leashes tangled around their legs. Which how Roger and Anita meet in 101 Dalmatians for those that have never seen this cute movie. Neither Shiro nor Lance own a Dalmatian in this AU though.

Kuro sat patiently at the door, leash in his mouth.Pulling the black tank top over his head, Shiro smiled at the dog as a tail wagged in anticipation. “Don’t worry, I’m just about ready. Let me get my water bottle and we’ll go for our run alright?” The leash did nothing to muffle the bark from the excited Shiba Inu who immediately got up as soon as Shiro came back. Clipping on the leash, he made sure to have all the essentials before opening the door. It was the perfect weather to work out, the sun just starting to come up. Although very little would ever stop the two of them from going out. After his accident, Kuro had been exactly what Shiro needed to become motivated and not give in. He was incredibly grateful to his four legged friend and there were days that Shiro didn’t know what he had had done to deserve such a great companion 

The two began their trek down the sidewalk, Kuro occasionally trying to catch one of the many colored leaves that were falling from the trees. Eventually branches would be bare and he’d have to pick warmer clothes to exercise in. At least this part of town wasn’t overly busy. Even as he ran past little houses nestled against one another, they didn’t pass many people. Most of the foot traffic would be in the main part of the city, even at this time of morning. The pair eventually took a break, stopping at a little cafe for breakfast. 

Lance liked to sleep in as late as possible. There was only one thing that was allowed to disturb his sleep, well actually two. Both of those reasons were currently running around the bedroom, barking at one another as they played. He tried to block it out and was just starting to doze off again when one of them jumped on the bed and ran over him before jumping off the otherside. Groaning he pulled the sleep mask off. There was not going to be anyway he would be able to sleep that one off. “Alright the both of you have official gotten me to get up, I hope you’re proud of yourselves.” he grumbled as the two corgis paused in their games to bark excitedly at him. Lance shooed the pair towards the door. “You know your food is in the kitchen just like mine.” Managing to get himself into the kitchen, he yawned as he grabbed the dog bowls. “Alright here you go Raja. Azul where’d you go? I just put your dish down. There you go, good dogs.” Using the small amount of peace he knew he would have, Lance managed to make himself coffee and breakfast, yawning the whole time. 

Once everyone was fed they all settled on the couch to watch TV until Lance was ready to get dressed. “Alright who’s ready for a walk?” Two sets of ears went up and excited backends immediately started wagging. “Thought so. Let’s run off some energy at the park. Then we can see if I can’t score you guys something free at the place down the street.” Making sure he had his headphones, he almost walked out the door before stopping and grabbing his keys. Mentally checking things off, he nodded and made it out the door with everything this time. The pair tugged at his wrist as he expertly locked the door with one hand. Just like that they were off. 

Heading for the park they got sidetracked a dozen times by squirrels and leaves before finally making it. There were people everywhere but they had been here so often that the rambunctious duo didn’t even phase him. Slipping headphones on, he hummed along as the dogs explored as far as their leashes would allow. Looking down at his phone, the brunette didn’t notice when the pair stopped, noticing another dog just down the hill. Said dog noticed them too and three sets of tails started wagging though it was the corgis that made the first move. The sudden change in direction caught Lance off guard and he was stuck keeping a deathgrip on the leashes as the two half dragged him down the hill. The only thing that stopped him from falling was a pair very strong arms and a very nice chest. Steadying himself on said chest, he looked up at brown eyes that were a lot closer than he expected. Blushing, he tried to move back, about to fall over from the leashes wrapped around their legs but those same strong arms saved him. The man was saying something but he still had music in his ears, quickly pulling the headphones out. “-sorry he doesn’t normally get this excited.” Blinking it took way to long for Lance to realize this guy was talking about his own dog. The three of them were all sniffing noses and other things, tags wagging happily. 

Lance laughed. “Wish I could say the same. Azul! Raja! Stop running in circles, you’re making it worse!” He had to admit this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. It did give him an excuse to touch that beautiful chest longer. 

“Kuro, sit!” Lance could only hope to have a dog half as obedient as the other dog immediately obeyed. Looking at the panting pair, they both cocked their head at him. 

“You know what? I’m not even going to try. I’ll just embarrass myself.” At least with Kuro sitting still the other two decided to laid down next to their new friend. “This is going to be a little awkward so I apologize in advance.” Holding onto the other man, he worked on getting them untangled though that meant having to hold onto various body parts to do it and maybe he did it on purpose every now and then. As soon as they were free Shiro whistled. 

“That was impressive-”

“Lance and thank you-?” 

“Takashi. It’s nice to meet you.” He said, that smile sending a flutter through Lance’s chest along with another blush. 

“It was nothing. These two get tangled up all the time. I am a master by now.” He said, heading for a nearby bench and sitting down. Shiro joined him, as the dogs started playing again. 

“Oh yeah? So then you come here often?” Lance snorted. “What?”

“That sounded like a bad pick up line.” He was amused to see a blush on Shiro’s face this time. The soft chuckle was like music to his ears. 

“It kind of did, sorry about that.” Lanced hummed thoughtfully.

“I didn’t really mind.” He finally said, smiling even more by the surprised look he could see out of the corner of his eye.

“So, does that mean you wouldn’t mind joining me for lunch? There’s a really nice sandwich shop down the street that loves dogs.” Kicking his feet, Lance laughed. 

“That sounds really nice actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always be careful with your dog around other dogs. This is fiction so it's cool but always be a responsible and alert dog owner, especially when in public. I decided on two dogs because one, Lance has enough energy for two and tow because I got to name them Red and Blue after his lions. I was just looking up high energy breeds and I saw Corgi's at the top and though, yup that's a Lance dog right there.


	3. Until the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap a high school AU because my secret santa had it as one of their prompts. Tried to be a little different with it. Not sure I managed but I tried, please forgive me.

“I can’t believe today is the big day!” Lance exclaimed, practically skipping down the sidewalk. “Oh man are you nervous? I’m nervous. I can’t believe it’s here already!” He continued, walking backwards. How he managed to not fall over was something Shiro had yet to figure out, At least until the back of his foot found a misplaced part of the sidewalk. Waving arms wildly, it did nothing to keep Lance up and if it wasn’t for a strong arm grabbing the front of his shirt, he would have found himself on his ass. Holding onto the strap slung over a shoulder, Shiro effortlessly hauled Lance back up with his other hand, making sure the boy was steady before letting go. 

“Calm down before you knock yourself out. It’s not even your big day.” Shiro pointed out as Lance started walking beside him again. 

“I can’t believe you’re not more excited. You’re about to graduate! Finally you’ll be free and getting ready for college. Out there making new friends...and...” Stopping, Lance frowned. “And new experiences. New boyfr-”

“Woah let me stop you there. We talked about this remember? I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to take online classes and save up money. Then when you’re graduation gets closer, we’ll look for apartments next to the college we want. Remember?” Shiro asked, trying to reassure Lance. Being two grades apart was a pain at times but he was doing everything he could to reassure his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be left behind. 

“You sure you want to go to VDU? There are way better schools I bet.” Lance pressed as Shiro put his arm around him. 

“Yes I’m sure. They have great programs, I’ve heard the teachers are fantastic, and they’ll accept online credits. I have no doubts that this is what I want to do. It’s going to be great, two more years and you’ll get to see for yourself.” Squeezing Lance, that seemed to get a smile from the boy again. Shiro could see the excitement starting to build once more.

“Yeah. Yeah! That’s true. Thanks Kashi. Now we have to figure out what you’re going to wear and I can’t wait to see you in your cap and gown. You’re going to look so handsome. My mom is going to take a million pictures so consider yourself warned. She may also cry. She does that, as you know.” It still felt odd to Shiro at times how easily Lance’s family had accepted him. He had been living on his own for so long and then he meant Lance. The Cuban boy had give him so much that he had never expected to have. The night he had invited Shiro over for dinner, his family quickly adopted as one of their own. He barely got to cook for himself anymore though they had been more than happy to learn several dishes from his culture, even infusing it into their own on occasions. The happiness and light Lance brought into his life had made so much of a difference and Shiro cherished every moment. 

Not that Lance didn’t have his own doubts. School wasn’t very easy for him, not academically at any rate. For the longest time he had been so frustrated that he had been cutting class to hide on the roof. It was how the two of them had met with Shiro escaping to the roof, needing the privacy and the air to calm the panic attack clawing at him. Lance had sat his sketchpad and pencils down to help, talking about absolutely anything and everything as Shiro sat, knees pulled to his chest and shaking. It had worked though and slowly he started to calm down, squeezing a hand when it slipped into his. Once he was able to actually have a conversation they talked a bit and parted only to run into each other in the hall or at lunch. Eventually they started intentionally hanging out and learning more about each other. It didn’t take long for Lance to ask him out and that was that. In the two years they had been together, he had learned so much and tried to return that support. There was only so much Shiro could do but he offered encouragement and came up with small rewards to help Lance. Being patient and not getting angry when Lance got frustrated helped the shorter boy to cool down faster. He wasn’t the best in his class by any means but at least he didn’t skip them either except on the rare occasion. Even Shiro agreed that sometimes a person just needed a mental break so they didn’t get burnt out. 

“Your mother is welcome to take as many pictures as she wants. I won’t complain, not after everything she and the rest of your family have done for me.“ He had already been told there would be a big dinner and celebration afterward that would involve several of their mutual friends. Keith was not looking forward to it because he hated socializing but Shiro knew he would be there in support all the same. He and Lance fought all the time but they actually did like each other. They wouldn’t admit it in public but everyone knew otherwise.

Stopping at the short gate in front of Lance’s house, he could see Lance’s niece and nephew running around the front yard with their father right behind them. There was always so much laughter in the household that it was Shiro’s favorite place to be. Plus it had Lance which made it even better. 

Noticing them, Luis paused long enough to wave before chasing the kids around. Although as soon as Shiro pushed open the gate and Lance walked through they changed course. Kneeling down, arms opened wide as the kids ran at Lance. Hugging the pair tightly they soon focused on Shiro. Picking up the both of them, the four of them walked to the house all smiles. “Welcome home. Ready for the big day?” Luis asked. Nadia’s eyes got big.

“Are you and Uncle Lance getting married?” she asked as Lance grew beet red. 

“Why would you think that?” Lance asked quickly, hiding his face in his hands. She looked at Shiro, her head tilted slightly. 

“Isn’t that what it means when someone is in love and they have their big day? They get married.” She said, nodding to herself. Lance wanted to die of embarrassment but Shiro could see the small smile. He chuckled. 

“That is one way to say it but no that’s not what’s happen. At least not yet.” He said with a wink, putting the both of them down. Lance almost choked at the words, putting a hand over his mouth and coughing to try and hide it. Luis elbowed his little brother, not even hiding his grin as the pair ran into the house. 

“What is wrong with your kids? Who taught them that?” Looking at his oldest brother a slight cock of his brow was enough of an answer for Lance. “Not another word from you.” It wasn’t his fault he had a thing for game shows, some of which just happened to feature newlywed couples. They were entertaining! “Come on Kashi, we don’t have to take this!” Lance exclaimed, slipping past Luis into the house. The pair shrugged and Shiro walked in after him. Tonight was going to be something to remember, that was for sure.


	4. Answers in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for my secret santa. They wanted more DnD (known as Monsters & Mana in Voltron). So here it is! It also turned out much longer than I meant for it to. This was a story I had started for something else a few years back but was never going to finish. It was perfect for a DnD setting so I re-purposed it and it turned out longer than I meant it to. Honestly it fits so well with Shiro's story that I feel it was destiny I waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place some point after they defeat the Coranic dragon so Shiro's dead and Gyro is the one with the part. RIP Shiro, I love you. Also there is some mild over the clothes humping so take that into consideration. I wouldn't consider it much beyond a heavy make-out session to be honest.

Pike could feel someone watching him.

The first time he had noticed it, it had made the hair on his arms stand on end. Despite looking around, he hadn’t seen anything around that could be causing it. It didn’t help when Block said he felt the same thing when they ran into each other in town. In the end, Pike decided to chalk it up to nerves from having to watch his back all the time. Despite this, the feeling didn’t disappear, it just seemed to get stronger.

Travelling across the open plains, Meklavar landed the final blow on the thug, as Pike picked up the alchemist fire that had been dropped. “Looks like that’s the last one we need,” she said. “We should return to the Hunter’s Guild and report our progress.” Studying the bottle, Pike felt it again, the strong feeling of being watched. Turning the bottle over in his hand he casually glanced about, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Without warning he whipped around, barely missing the turn of the Paladin’s head away from his direction. Suspicious, he didn’t push it, wondering if it was just his imagination. There was any number of explanations after all. Putting the bottle away they headed back towards the town with Gyro picking another fight in the process. Careful to keep most of his attention on the battle, he still hung back whenever possible, doing his best not to make it obvious he was watching Gyro this time. As he moved forward and swung at the beast, he caught it out of the corner of his eye. The Paladin was indeed watching him. That didn’t necessarily mean anything, after all they had to watch each other’s back but it still stuck out in his mind that something was off about it.

Soon enough he realized that Gyro didn’t watch him just in battle. When they split up in town and he felt the familiar feeling again. Doing his best to not look as if anything was wrong, he carefully glanced around before catching sight of Gyro near one of the stalls, arms crossed. Curious to test out his theory, Pike stretched and casually began to turn. By the time he had, Gyro was facing the other way, looking at the items for sale. After that the thief kept an eye out, catching the other out of the corner of his eye on more than one occasion until he was absolutely certain that feeling was coming from Gyro. He waited until they were back in town before he decided he needed to get to the bottom of this. “Alright everyone, let’s all meet up later at the inn.” Gyro said, watching them all scatter. Waiting a little bit, Pike decided to seek out the knight, finding him down by the water.

“Hey Gyro, whatcha doing down here?” he asked, trying not to sound too weird. If he did, the other man didn’t seem to notice. 

“Oh hey, I was thinking how to use the water for training. Unfortunately the current here is almost nonexistent. It wouldn’t do for my purpose.” He responded, frowning slightly. Pike almost laughed, thinking maybe Gyro was joking, but stopped himself. It shouldn’t have surprised him that it wasn’t a joke and Gyro really was thinking of training.

“Most people would probably look at the water and think swimming or fishing.” Pike mused, looking at the clear water. He could even see fish swimming beneath the calm depths, just waiting to be caught. This companion nodded absently.

“Swimming is good exercise.” The paladin agreed, missing the exasperated look on Pike’s face.

“And good for fun.” Pike chimed in. Gyro gave him a blank look. “You do have fun right? Outside of training?” he continued. The taller man looked flustered, smiling awkwardly.

“I suppose I see your point.” The paladin conceded. “Fun has never been something I had much time for. I spent most of my time training myself and trying to avenge my master.”

“And watching me? Pike asked, watching as Gyro frowned and crossed his arms, staring out at the water.

“So you noticed.” Gyro admitted as Pike nodded.

“I wasn’t certain at first but then it became pretty obvious.” Subtly was not Gyro’s strongest suite. It shouldn’t have taken Pike so long but to be fair, Gyro was not the first person he would have expected to watch him. Even as well as the beastman knew him, Pike still wouldn’t have guessed him to be the one to simply stare at someone. Perhaps Pike had simply not expected to be the one being stared at. He turned towards the other man. “Why have you been watching me so much?” he asked curiously. “I thought it was just in battle and that you were just maybe watching my back or something but you do it in town too.” he continued, trying not to sound accusatory. He wasn’t bothered by it now that he knew who it was; he just didn’t know the reasoning. Gyro himself seemed to be searching for a way to answer.

“I’m not certain.” He finally admitted. “Ever since we parted ways after being that dragon, I found myself thinking about you. At first I thought it was simply because I was worried for everyone’s safety but when we joined up again, I found myself watching you more and more. The way you move in battle can best be described as beautiful but outside of battle,” he paused, mulling over his own thoughts. “Outside of battle,” he started again, turning fully towards Pike. “You’re just as beautiful. Is that weird?” he didn’t sound completely certain of this himself, looking towards Pike for reassurance. “Does this bother you?” he asked softly, taking a step closer to the thief. Pike didn’t look as if he was quite sure what to say, cheeks were dusted pink.

“That definitely wasn’t what I was expecting at all. I mean I’m flattered that you – I mean I’ve never had anyone say that to me but-“

“But what?” Gyro inquired, taking another step closer. Without thinking, Pike took a step back, uncertainty written all over his face. He struggled to find words but nothing would come to him. Closing the large space between them, Gyro reached out and captured a few strands of brown hair between fingers. Perhaps younger man was thinking of Valayun, a though that made Gyro frown as he tugged gently at the strands. It made him feel jealous and he didn’t want to think badly of the elven woman who was nothing but nice to him. Pike was even redder now and it encouraged him to slip his hand deeper into hair, tilting a head up towards his own. “Before I thought it would be better if you were buffer, as if muscles somehow equaled strength.“ he scoffed at himself. “But you are strong and more than apt in battle. The way you move is admirable and I feel as if I could watch you for hours. Also, I like you just the way you are.” Being this close, he could feel the warmth coming from their almost touching bodies. This felt more right than anything in his life ever had.

“Gyro?” a voice asked softly. Pike searched brown eyes, feeling as if he was drowning in them. His body seemed to move on its own, face inching closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Warm breath ghosted across his face.

“Pike!”

The sudden yell seemed to wake Pike up and the beastman quickly stumbled back as Valayun came skipping down the stairs. She turned, smiling brightly at the both of them with hands clasped behind her back. “There you are. I was looking everywhere for the two of you. Why is your face all red? You’re not getting sick are you?” Pike laughed awkwardly as Gyro stood by silently, face devoid of the disappointment and annoyance he felt at her appearance.

“Too much sun I guess. What are you going around yelling for? You scared all the fish away.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“I was not that loud. Besides as I said, I was looking for the both of you. Luckily you were together. Block and Meklavar have already gathered at the inn. It’s time to eat!” She exclaimed, tugging on his hand and causing him to laugh again, this time more genuinely. It faded when he caught sight of Gyro who was staring at him again. Valayun didn’t seem to notice, too busy pretending to be mad again though she tugged at his hand. “Mock me all you wish but this inn has great food. Now come on.”

“Alright already I’m coming.” Letting go she ran up the stairs, gesturing for them both to hurry. Pike turned back towards Gyro. “Let’s…let’s pick up our conversation later, okay?” He hoped that didn’t come off wrong, he had no idea what had just happened but he knew he couldn’t leave it like this. The change was subtle but the Paladin seemed to perk up and nodded before following him up the stairs.

It would be a while before they would have a chance to slow down. Their next adventure had turned out to be a test of their abilities and teamwork. It wasn’t until the hard fought battle was over and the treasure was safe with them, that the group could finally rest. None of them wanted to spend another night in those creepy woods and unanimously voted to make the journey back to the tower and the wizard before relaxing.  
Finally flopping down onto the comfortable bed, sleep was quick to try and claim him but it was suddenly pushed away by the dull sound of someone knocking on door. “It’s open.” He called out with a sigh, reluctantly sitting up. He could hear someone moving around outside the door, making noise and bumping against the door before it opened on its own, clearly startling Gyro. The man cautiously stepped into the room, keeping his eye on the door as if he was afraid it might do something. As soon as he turned his back on it, it slammed closed, startling him again, making him frown.

“I am not sure I will ever get use to that.” He said. Pike grinned.

“Yeah we’re sort of use to magic doors being bad. It’ll get easier, I promise.” Pike said. Gyro was nine years older than he was but this was his first time really being in a building that was run almost exclusively by magic. It had been overwhelming for them as well but it seemed to be doubly so for the Paladin. Pike didn’t know much about this place Gyro was raised but he was obviously very sheltered, knowing only the battlefield and not much else. Even now he didn’t seem convinced by Pike’s words. Turning serious, Pike looked the man over. “Is everything okay?” he asked, curious what brought the sudden visit on. After everything they had been through, they had all looked exhausted. Not that he would ever turn a friend away. Gyro stood silently in the middle of the room, nodding a bit absent mindedly as he looked around the sparse room before eyes settled on its occupant.

“I wanted to continue our conversation from the pier.” Gyro stated bluntly, causing Pike to fluster. They had dealt with so much since then that he had forgotten but now the memories came flooding back. He looked away from the piercing gaze, feeling eyes boring into him. “You asked that we pick up the conversation later. This is the best time that I could find. I would have come sooner but this tower is so confusing.” He continued, the innocent admission making Pike smile despite himself.

“That’s true I did say that. I suppose now is as good a time as any right?” Gyro nodded but didn’t say anything at first. The silence sat heavy between them as the paladin shifted from one foot to the other.

“Is it okay if I sit down?” he asked, finally breaking the silence and gesturing towards the bed. Pike moved over and the raven haired man took it as an invitation. Hands rested on long legs as they fell into another silence. Pike drummed his fingers on his leg, wondering if Gyro was going to start talking or if he was supposed to. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked up to find Gyro’s face inches from his own. Startled he reflexively moved his face back, finding a hand suddenly on the back of his neck, stopping him.

“I-I thought you wanted to continue our conversation?” he asked, trying to buy himself the time to process what was happening.

“I do but,” Gyro paused, brows knitted together in thought. Hesitantly, fingers slid through hair and ghosted over a cheek and over markings before falling back onto his own leg. “For the first time it feels, correct.”

“Correct?” Pike asked.

“I need to be sure.” Gyro muttered, more to himself than Pike. “Ever since that moment on the pier, no since before then, it has been driving me crazy. I finally feel like I have the answer.” Gyro looked at floor, frowning again. “I need to know, please.” Pike wasn’t sure what to say, so confused by all of it.

“You know I’ll do anything to help but you have to tell me what this is about.” He said firmly. Gyro hesitated but eventually nodded.

“My training has always been important to me. Even since I lost my master, I worked hard to become stronger. When I was just a student, the others would tease me about not showing any interest in anyone. I didn’t understand what they meant at first. I had everything I needed right where I was. I enjoyed training with the other boys and spending time with them. However, it turns out they were more interested in hanging out with girls. More and more I was left behind, alone. I just didn’t understand it. What was so great about them? They were just as good as we were at fighting and yet even those training with us held no interest to me.

“I eventually decided to see if maybe I just had to experience it for myself but every time I tried, it eventually fell apart. I tried to do what I saw the others do but it always felt so wrong. I thought maybe there was something wrong with me but no healer could ever find anything. After that I threw myself into my training. I did try again once I was older, thinking maybe it was something that would pass but eventually it would end like all the others.” Gyro paused, meeting blue eyes, and smiling slightly. “Then I met you and for the first time I felt, something. The feeling has only gotten stronger the more time I spend with you. I don’t understand why I feel the way I do but what I do know is being with you, like this, feels...correct.”

Pike felt bad for Gyro. He had locked himself away to hide from all this. It was little wonder he was so socially awkward. “There is something else I want to know, no that I need to know.” Gyro continued. “I’ve never felt right kissing any of those women but right now and before, I’ve wanted nothing more than to kiss you.” Gyro admitted. Blue eyes widened at the bold confession but Pike didn’t shy away when a hand gently caressed reddened cheeks nor did he stop a thumb from tilting his head up. “Touching you feels right.” The Paladin said softly. He leaned in, lips brushing against a forehead. He heard the soft gasp from the boy and the quick intact of breath as he moved downward. Urged on, he eagerly met lips, feeling a slight hesitation before it was returned. Gyro attacked lips with a hunger he didn’t know he possessed; finally feeling as if he had found what had been missing. Burying a hand in soft hair, he deepened the kiss, eagerly exploring. The way Pike just as eagerly responded urged him on as fingers brushed over soft ears.  
He pushed Pike onto his back, threading both hands into hair and continuing to kiss him passionately. Finally he pulled away, leaving them both breathless. He didn’t hesitate to attack a neck. Pike squirmed beneath him as the raven hair man nipped and sucked at the skin. Gyro enjoyed the way the boy moved against him, wanting more. Hands left hair to explore over arms, feeling firm muscles flex and shift. It stirred a feeling in him that he had never felt with a woman, the desire to claim and make his. A hot mouth assaulted an ear this time, drawing out a soft moan from the boy as his body suddenly jerked against Gyro’s. In response he thrust against the body benath him, gently nipping and harassing a pointed ear before seeking out the other.

Pike felt as if he was coming undone, pleasure overtaking him. The paladin held onto hips and ground against the lean body, keeping the smaller man close. Pike could feel hardness, matching his own but it took a moment for his muddled brain to process it. He pushed weakly against the other, breathing hitching as his body reacted even more to the friction. “Gyro.” He tried to get it together, moving his ears away from a torturous mouth. “Gyro wait.” He gasped. The paladin moved against him again slowly before stopping, still keeping their bodies pressed firmly together. The heat was almost unbearable and it made his head swim.

“I want you Pike, more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.” Gyro said huskily nuzzling a now slightly damp ear. Hands reached around to cup and knead firm buttocks through pants. He pulled Pike even closer, feeling the effect he was having on the boy. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know but this is too fast.” Pike said with more conviction this time. Gyro pulled back, almost losing it then and there. Pike lay breathless with hair tousled and lips red from abuse. It was enough to make him want to keep going and never stop. His body ached with need but he refused, knowing it would go against everything he stood for. Reluctantly he rolled off the boy and let him sit up. “I’m sorry I just-“ Pike trailed off.

“It’s my fault; I should have had better control.” He carefully set a hand on the boy’s leg and turned a face back towards his own. “I would never force you to do something you didn’t want to do.” Pike gave him an embarrassed smile.

“It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying it .I just need to think about what’s happening. It seems like you’re getting the answers you need but it’s confusing for me.” When he thought about how his first time would go, it didn’t involve another man but he couldn’t deny he had been enjoying it quite a bit. Even now his body was screaming at him to continue.

“After finally get some of my own, I understand the importance of gaining answers. Whatever I can do for you I will. I just,” he shook his head. “I don’t want to lose whatever this is.”

“I understand.” Pike admitted. “Does it bother you? That I’m...you know...not as virtuous as you are?” He didn’t exactly expect a Paladin to have any interest in him other than dragging his butt to the nearest guard to be locked up. Instead he got the sweetest smile that made his heart melt. 

“I don’t mind that you’re not a virgin. I’m not that old fashioned you know.” Pike started at the paladin for a long time, eye twitching slightly. 

“I meant because I tend to take people’s stuff without asking.” 

“Oh.” The two sat there in awkward silence before Gyro turned to Pike. “I mean I’m not condoning it but well, let’s just work on one thing at a time, okay?” Gyro asked with a small smile. “For the time being I should let you get some rest. That last one really took it out of us and I have some things to think about.” Standing up, a hand grabbed his own, stopping him. Getting up, Pike leaned over to give the paladin a quick peek on the cheek. 

“G’night Gyro.” Touching his cheek with a small amount of wonder, a hand wrapped around Pike’s back, pulling him against a chest again. Before his companion could protest, Gyro leaned down and captured lips. Deepening the kiss, he lingered for a moment before pulling back. He took some pride in seeing the way the thief was a bit unsteady on his feet after that. 

“Good night Pike.” It wasn’t until the door shut behind the paladin that Pike was able to pull himself out of it. Touching lips, he grinned.


End file.
